runawaykidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Water
'''Water '''is a Dwelling characterized by dark hair, brown eyes, and the easily identifiable extreme emaciation.Runaway Kids Legend, chapter one: '' 'The gift of blazing wood' '' Water Dwellers come with the ability Immunity to Cold, so their service was vital for the resistance during World War III. However, Water Dwellers are extremely rare, so acquiring them is difficult. Water is known literally as The Dive Dwelling. Group Water is the third Dwelling of the Group Aqua. The other Dwellings in this Group are Surface and Ice, and they are all named after their favourite position in the water. Water Dwellers prefer to be on or near the floor, as their filter-feeding ability allows them to stay submerged for hours at a time. Symbols The official symbol of Water is the teardrop. This symbol is used on the Dwelling Poster, as well as on bottles of War Water. Dwelling Disorder Water Dwellers are filter-feeders, meaning that they gain their nutrients while swimming. Once Water Dwellers swim for their first time (usually only after Fire Eyes are detected) their bodies are addicted to filter-feeding. After the discovery of the Ice Rocks, it was understood why Water Dwellers can only feed this way. Effects of This Disorder The effects of this disorder are not severe on physical health, and Dwelling Disorders cannot cause death alone. The Heredity ED may cause problems in the mind about how the affected feels about themselves, however. Psychological Effects *Psychological effects may be present, such as COE with water in an attempt to ''gain ''weight. COE is an eating disorder, and when the only food source is water, then it is drinking in excess. COE is not currently a problem, as it would take repetitive, deliberate feeding for uninterrupted days to cause any harmful effects. The weight does continue to drop with this method, but not as rapidly. COE has not been found in any male Water Dwellers. *As all addicted Water Dwellers go through pain almost constantly, self-mutilation may also prevail. The best treatment of self-mutilation in emaciated Water Dwellers is mentoring by a scarred Forest Dweller. While the learning of self-mutilation may jumpstart it in the oblivious, those who have already started require the visual evidence of its destruction. Uncontrollable Emaciation This way of feeding is also the cause of the extreme emaciation, which, unlike popular belief, takes its effect slowly, with a 40% weight decrease sometimes only coming into place after several years. One example is that of Holly Axolotl, a Water Dweller whose weight loss was not noticable until a year after she began filter-feeding. Her starting weight was 67 kg, (148 lb) making her overweight BMI-wise. The river on Clearwater Mountain did not affect her very much, but once she entered the war-zone and was given War Water, she lost 22 kg (48.5 lb) in two years. At age seventeen and 1.63 m (5'4) tall, she was only 38 kg (84 lbs). Tear Effect The Water Tear Effect is a by-product of the naturally high blood temperature of Water Dwellers. As their blood is so hot, their body must find a way to rid itself of excess heat. It does this through forcing the tear glands to produce sleet, which is so cold that it becomes ice when it hits the ground. This is the reason why Water Dwellers are known to cry very often, and do so for a long time. They may cry over little things, or even for no reason at all. Notable Water Dwellers * Misty Fairy Penguin (1982 - 1999), one of the six founders of Runaway Kids, was the first registered Water Dweller. *Holly Axolotl (2003 -), Misty Fairy Penguin's successor, served in World War III for the army from 2016 - 2018. *Rona Lanternfish (2002 - 2016), Carswell Megamouth Shark (2001 - 2016) and Assan Glass Squid (2002 - 2016), three young Water Dwellers, were killed by The Raiders in the 2016 Water Raids. See Also Aqua Skin Effect Notes and references Category:Groups and Dwellings